Workout
by Witchsistah
Summary: Sequel to "Lunchtime." WARNING: BDSM involving age play. May be triggering.


Workout

It was just as Nzinga expected when she arrived in her quarters after she had finished her shift bartending. Data was there in his evening lounging clothes (she had insisted that he not wear his uniform all the time. Off time was supposed to be off time) of velvet in the rich tones that contrasted handsomely with his pale, yellow sheen and dark hair. Before the doors could completely close behind her, Data had whisked her into his arms and laid a devestating kiss on her. When he finally released her, Nzinga's head was spinning slightly.

"You little minx!" he growled at her.

He was of course referring to their lunch date earlier that day. That voice! Gods, it did all sorts of naughty things to her. Right now, it was heating her nether regions like a furnace and she was sure her nipples were as hard as erasers.

She pressed herself closer to him and managed to affect a façade of sweet coyness as she answered, "Me? Why I have **no** idea **what** you're talking about Mr. Data!"

This play-acting at innocence just made Data's ardor rise further. He liked this game and would play it to the limit with her. She definitely was going to get what was coming to her. But first, with his arm around her waist, he walked her to her dining table set for two with candles, sweet German wine, her favorite, lobster tails and shrimp in a lovely lemon-basil sauce served with a side of jollof rice (she looooooooooooved rice especially jollof rice). There was a Partinian salad with their special dressing made of kassian tree oil. Her eyes stared with delight at the spread.

"I assumed you did not get to eat anything after our lunch date."

"Oh I had some Ertherian Nutrient Tea when I got back. But it barely got me through the rest of my shift." Nzinga's stomach growled in agreement. At that signal, Data seated his lover at one side of the circular table and he sat himself facing her.

Nzinga tried not to dig into her dinner like a starving, B'joran refugee even though she felt as hungry as one. Data noticed her trying to keep to her "home training" as she called it even though he knew she was famished.

He smirked lovingly at her, "You had better eat sufficiently. You are going to need all your strength and energy tonight."

That slight air of menace in his voice sent shocks of lightning straight to her twat. She felt it contract in need and anticipation, and she squirmed a little in her chair. Her fork made faster progress to her mouth.

When her first wave of hunger was sated, she began her goading in the same pseudo-innocence she had used earlier, "Sounds threatening. Are you going to punish me? I don't think I've done anything to merit that."

"What do you call our encounter earlier today?"

"A lesson."

"Really?" He refilled her wine glass, "A lesson in what?"

*Slurp!* "In the joy of quickies," she replied raising her glass in salute,*Gulp!* "You would have never done that if you weren't, well, pushed into it. Am I right?"

Data knew he had expressed his distaste for that form of sexual expression and that Nzinga knew the reasons for that.

"You are. But why did you decide to show me the error of my ways?" *Pour.*

At this, Nzinga got serious. She wanted to make sure she got this out right.

"I just wanted to show you that having a quick one didn't mean that I don't care about you or that you were nothing but a 'walking sex toy,'" she explained using an expression she'd heard from him about how his past encounters made him feel, "Believe me, I know what that's like. I'd never do that to you."

She put down her fork and leaned forward and grasped his hand across the table, "It doesn't have to be cheap, Data. And when you've got what we've got, it isn't. It's just another way to express how we feel about each other."

Data's face softened a bit and he smiled that sweet smile that never failed to melt her heart, "I do understand, Zee."

Nzinga smiled, withdrew her hand and went back to despoiling her dinner. After a short interval of stuffing her face she added cheekily to recall the earlier, lighter mood, "Besides you have no idea what it does to me when I'm at work thinking of you. I have to excuse myself to the lavatory so many times for a 'private moment!' I need the real thing sometimes," she was in full flirt mode now as she seductively raised her doed-eyes to him, "Well, all the time!"

Data understood that the game was afoot again and rejoindered, "If it is anything like how I feel on the Bridge when I think of you, I can relate. But I do not have the luxury of excusing myself without a pertinent reason since it is well known that I do not need to 'use the facilities.' (he was getting quite good at euphemisms) And I cannot think of that many excuses that the crew would accept, especially so often as I would need to…" he let that thought hang in midair, "So I must suffer in silence."

"Poor baby!"

"Do not worry. I shall find relief with you tonight," he said nonchalantly, "I also need 'the real thing.'"

*Goddammit, he's **hot** when he does that! Of course he knows! And he's torturing me with it! Bastard! How wonderful! Hey, the wine's gone.*

It was just as well because Nzinga had finished her dinner with a clean plate. Data cleared the dishes away and brought back two servings of Regalian sorbet served with Denoblian champagne.

"Why, Mr. Data! Are you trying to get me tipsy?" she asked even though she was a little there already between the wine and her extreme horniness, and while the wine had been real, the champagne was synthehol. She demonstrated her state by rubbing her now freed toes up his leg. Data only responded by briefly glancing down at the disturbance, not moving any other "muscle," and returning his intense gaze to her. Nzinga felt the moisture build between her legs.

Nzinga scooped up a spoonful of sorbet and used all of her control to bring it steadily to her lips. She wondered how long Data would continue this onslaught. She wondered how long she could hold out against it. As it was, she was **this close** to just up-ending the table, sorbet, champagne and all, and attacking him right there in his chair. But that was not how this game was played. She had to wait for her "punishment." He would administer it in his good time. She gulped more champagne to steady her nerves. It didn't help much not having any real alcohol in it, so she decided to put intense concentration into eating her dessert.

When they were done, Data removed the remains of their repast, took Nzinga's hand and led her to the bedroom. She padded behind him obediently. He sat her on the edge of the bed and knelt between her legs on the floor in front of her with a hand on each of her thighs. Nzinga could smell the cologne he was wearing, her favorite. His benign touch was electrifying her whole body. Her head was swimming.

Dammit! He was giving no quarter tonight. She lowered her eyes as a defense against him. He wasn't having that. He lifted her head with his index finger like a firm parent wanting to talk to a recalcitrant child so that she'd have to look him in the eye. She knew if she tried to look away, he'd just grab her chin and snatch her back into position. And she was not getting out of an android's grip. In that posture began to reprove her.

"Now you know what you did today was naughty, very naughty. I am sure Geordi wondered why I was so late with my report."

*Oh, Gods!* Nzinga didn't think that Data'd get into trouble due to their trist, "Did he say anything about it?"

"No. As I answered when you inquired, my work was not time-sensitive. But I had given him an estimation. And I am not usually that far off in my estimations." He removed his finger from under her chin and began to trace her face. Nzinga shuddered and sighed raggedly. But she knew to keep her hands at her sides, palms down on the bed, "And I do not like to be that far off in my estimations."

Nzinga's heart sank a little. Did that mean he had changed his mind about the lunch dates? Data read her expression.

"Oh do not worry. We shall have 'lunch' together more often. MUCH more often. Who knows? Perhaps I shall even surprise you in Twelve Forward? Perhaps a new rule should be that you are no longer allowed to wear panties and I shall tell you which days you must wear skirts to provide me with," he began stroking her thigh, "easy access."

The thought of Data, authoritatively strolling into the Forward, straight for her, his woman, him grabbing her from behind the bar and almost dragging her out leaving only one reason for it in the imaginations of everyone there. Or even taking her, right there, behind the bar, in front of everyone…And he kept stroking her thigh, getting closer and closer to…

*Jesus! Data, now!*

Data sensed her sharp increase in temperature, heart and respiratory rates. He especially felt the heat coming from between her legs. She must be soaked by now. He looked down at her shirt. She was wearing a different one than when she'd visited him in the Jeffries Tube. This one had buttons. Pity. Her nipples clearly showed through, two, little, raised, buttony projections.

He took his other hand from its resting place on her thigh and began to desultorily trace his finger first around one nipple then the other. She shuddered again and let out a tiny whimper. In addition to stroking her nipples, Data's other finger was stroking her through her pants. Nzinga began to squirm in violation of his rule that she remain still throughout foreplay. She hoped Data would be indulgent with her over this breach of their protocol. But he really should be amazed that she was being this restrained.

"Poor baby!" He mocked in imitation of her earlier barb aimed at him, "You really are excited."

He rose up on his knees so he was centimeters away from her and spoke sultrily in her ear, "All that pent-up energy, longing to be released."

Nzinga gasped and swallowed down hard a moan that threatened to escape her lips. Data could hear her heart practically beating through her chest. He stopped tracing her nipples and started fingering up and down the front of her buttoned shirt.

"Maybe it is time to ease your tension."

*Oh God, please!!!*

Data, started flicking the buttons from her shirt. One by one they flew across the room in varying trajectories. Nzinga started a little at the first one, but quickly calmed herself. When Data liberated the third button, he leaned in and kissed her neck. Nzinga inhaled deeply. Gods, she wanted to touch him so badly! She wanted to dig her fingers in his hair and wrap her legs around him and drag him down on the bed with her. But she was not to take any initiative, not unless Data said it was okay. So instead, she dug her nails further into the thick comforter that covered the bed.

Data kept flicking off buttons and kissing her lower and lower until he came to between her lovely, little breasts. He kissed the mounds exposed above her bra line. Her breathing was so heavy that even a human could see the dramatic rise and fall of her chest. Data decided to have a little mercy and ripped her shirt open the rest of the way. He took her roughly in his arms and began kissing sucking and biting paths across her chest, around her neck, along her jawline. When he got to her ear, the most sensitive part of her body, Data showed no mercy then. He did as she had done to him in the Jeffries Tube. He ran his tongue up her ear. Nzinga could no longer help herself. She let out a plaintive wail. Shocks of desire ripped through her body.

After he had worried her ears enough, he returned to her chest still encased in its bra. Hmmm. A back closure. Pity. He held it by the little decorative embroidered rose in the front and simply tugged, and it was dispatched with.

There were her nipples, standing at attention like the old Earth confection of chocolate kisses. He thought that was an appropriate greeting for them so he kissed one before taking it into his mouth and sucking it deeply. The other hand had been removed from her crotch and was now occupied with twisting the opposite nipple between his fingers, alternating between them in his treatment at intervals. Nzinga now didn't give a damn about rules. She was very vocal now, head thrown back, loudy moaning, whimpering, gasping for air. Her hips bucked and ground into her – his bed tonight. Whenever they were playing, it was always HIS bed.

Data raised his head and sought her mouth. Finding it already partly open, he took advantage of the situation. He covered her pillow full lips with his and snaked his tongue inside her mouth where it was eagerly received, sucked, licked, grazed with teeth. His lips got the same treatment. While they were busy devouring one another, Data grabbed the collar of her, now buttonless shirt and ripped it and what was left of her bra off her shoulders and threw the remnants into a far corner of the bedchamber.

He released her mouth and now turned his attentions to her pants. Drawstring capris. Those would have to go. Data kissed, licked and nibbled his way down Nzinga's torso, stopping only at her pierced navel to dip his tongue into that well before continuing on. When he came to the top of her pants, he ran his fingers around the hem. He teasingly untied the drawstringed closure and dipped his fingers inside. This elicited a tremor along her flat, little belly.

Nzinga tried to relieve some of the pressure by curling and uncurling her toes. Data was right, she was going to need all her strength to get through this night, especially since they both had the next day off. The android could go on like this literally forever. He could be as patient as a Vulcan sage. She, however, was limited by her very human longings especially for a lover as exquisitely skilled as the one that was now slowly teasing her into oblivion.

Data wanted easier access to the center of Nzinga's delights so he gripped the sides of her pants as a signal for her to raise her hips. When she complied, he pulled them off. Hmm. G-stringed panties. He'd hoped the lack of any panty line meant that she wasn't wearing any as earlier. Data picked at them with an expression of mock consternation. Pity. They also would have to go. And with a quick flick of his finger, they were.

She was now naked before him, utterly exposed as he raked his gaze over her. Nzinga could feel his eyes on her as if they were hands. She was thankful she had been taking full advantage of the ship's gym since her arrival in the 24th century. Data took in the sight of a small, dark, lithe, nubile body with lean muscles all taught with anticipation.

*Wonderful!*

To have such a companion in desire was more than he'd ever hoped. He sought her center, all clean-shaven. Sonic razors do such an efficient job! The smell of her! All musk and lust and need and all due to and for him! It was beginning to get to him as well. Data bent to the task and ran his tongue over her now-electrified clit.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggghhhhh!!!"

Hmm. He did not know she was so wound up. He would have to take great care in the following proceedings lest things finish before he had wished.

"Shhhhhhh. It is okay, Princess," he reassured her using his pet name for her during these scenes, "Calm yourself. You have a long night ahead of you. These are just the preliminaries."

*If these are 'just the preliminaries,' I may not survive the main event!*

Nzinga did some of her yogic breathing to get more control over herself. When he sensed she was more at ease, Data took up where he left off. His tongue sought and found her weeping cleft and dove in to taste her, his nose nudging and tickling her clit. He held her ass as her hips began to buck. He made sure to keep close monitoring on her heart and respiratory rates to make sure she was not on the verge of orgasm. If he could stave her off until…well, then it would be worth all the wait, trouble and torture for them both. Right now, he wanted to give her pleasure but not the release.

He replaced his tongue with a finger. Gods, she was drenched! Her breath began coming in shallow gasps. Data withdrew his finger, which wrenched a moan of frustration from Nzinga, and offered it to her. She gladly took it in her mouth and thoroughly licked and sucked the contents off.

Data was not uneffected during his ministrations. He had been sporting a rather turgid, heavy erection since dinner. Seeing Nzinga in her current state did not help matters. Since she seemed orally fixated now, he'd give her mouth a real task. He stood up before her and unsealed his pants. His cock sprang out as it had earlier that day.

"I believe you missed a procedure in your machinations earlier today. Now is the time for you to rectify that omission."

Nzinga, grateful that she could finally respond to and touch him, set to her task eagerly. Data knew he'd have to forebear himself. She was especially skilled at this and in his current state, she could easily bring him off. It took much of his concentration not to let go as he felt her take him into her warm, wet mouth. He tried to distract himself by calculating warp drive emissions as her tongue licked him up and down, catching right at the especially sensitive part right underneath the head. He then switched to analyzing and comparing operas from various cultures at various times when she concentrated on sucking his cockhead only, stroking his shaft with her hand and massaging his balls with the other. Neither approach was highly successful and did not keep him from expressing his feelings during this exercize.

"Oh, Gods! So good! Aaaahhhhh!"

Encouraged by this response, Nzinga grabbed Data's ass and began working her mouth on his member in earnest. She was going to give back some of what he had given. His hips began to respond, driving his cock down deeper into her mouth. His neural net began to spike in pleasure, early warning signs. He was sorely tempted to get some relief and empty himself down her willing throat. But that contradicted his plans. As painful as it was, he'd have to extricate himself from her hot embrace.

Data collected himself as much as he could to form a coherent sentence, "Ah! My darling girl, as much as I am enjoying your…oooooohhh, so good…attentions, I am afraid I must…my god, your mouth is heaven…proceed with the…iiiieeeeee…rest of tonight's…arrgghh…festivities!"

Besides, he was beginning to feel confined and a bit overdressed. He gripped her shoulders solidly, but not enough to hurt her, as a signal for her to stop and disengage his cock.

Data took a couple steps back and began to undress himself. Nzinga drank in the sight of him as he slipped off each piece of his outfit. Smoking jacket on the floor. Harkasian silk shirt off. Bare-chested now, nipples erect. What she'd like to do to them! House slippers off. Socks gone. Pants slide from narrow hips onto the floor, soon followed by black, satin boxers.

He stood before her godlike with the most beautiful cock she'd ever seen in her life. And it was all for her, just as she was all for him. Nzinga clasped her knees together at the sight and thought of him, barely able to contain herself and trying to sneak a little relief. Data knew that ploy and was nipping that in the bud.

"Now, Princess. You know better than that," he chided her, "You are cheating. And I _hate_ cheating. Besides, you know I like to look at you. I want to see your pretty, little pussy all lovely and wet for me. Now show me!"

Nzinga's knees separated and spread as wide as she could get them, giving him the full view he demanded. Data stood there, drinking in the sight.

"My darling girl! Now, back on the bed."

She backed herself further up the bed and laid down in the proper position, on her back, eyes on the ceiling, hands at her sides, legs spread.

"Lovely!"

Nzinga heard Data rustling briefly underneath the bed and then heard him come up with something that jingled, clinked and clanked. She was not allowed to look anywhere but the ceiling. Still her other senses were on their own red alert. Her skin felt every fluctuation of air current. The hairs on her body were on end. She heard her own breathing quite distinctly. Then she felt the mattress give once, twice, again and again, until till she saw him straddling above her showing her what he had been hunting for.

Wrist cuffs! And they had long chains on them!

He had held her down and taken her many times during this type of scenario. It was easy enough for him to do. But he had never employed another means of keeping her restrained. Nzinga began to get nervous over this new introduction into their play.

What did this mean?

Data saw the look of worry in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her, "Sweetheart, you do not think I would ever contemplate harming you, now do you? Do you not trust your Daddy?"

"I-I…it's just that…we've never…"

"This is simply a new experience, much like the one you demonstrated to me earlier. And I believe you will enjoy this one as much as I did mine. You know that your Daddy would never dream of hurting his most precious darling."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Do you trust Daddy utterly?"

"Yes, I do."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Good girl. Now give me your hand."

Nzinga complied and Data clasped one of the soft velvet cuffs around her wrist and attached the other end to some rings that had been (he must have done it while she was at work) attached to the bulkhead on either side of the bed.

"Other one." and the process was repeated on the other side of the bed. Data made a little show of testing the links leading from the cuffs to the rings in the bulkheads. He didn't really need to. He knew they would hold and that there was no way the rings would loosen from these new bulkheads. He just wanted to show her that she was held fast and could not finagle an escape. Nzinga thought briefly about giving them a yank to see for herself, but she knew how thorough Data was. These cuffs and chains were escape proof until he decided to let her go.

She still wondered what lay ahead. Whatever it was, he wanted to have his hands free for it. She hoped that he would not inflict any pain on her. She didn't like pain though the spankings she had received from him in the past where nice.

She loved being dominated by him, being Princess to his Daddy, a loved, coddled, cared-for being. A plaything meant only for him just as he only cared for her.

They had done like scenarios under other guises, Pharoah and temple dancing girl, Headmaster and private schoolgirl (when the spankings were administered), even Lt. Commander and insubordinate ensign, but this one of Daddy and Princess was for her the "purest" form, belonging to a powerful, sexy, masterful man who wanted only her.

She was definitely in his clutches now.

"Computer, reduce lights by 65%," the lights lowered into a dusky glow.

As he straddled over her in a reversal of their positions from earlier that day, he began to touch and caress her. His delectable prize. All his.

*Look at how she responds to me. I touch her there and…*

"Ooooooooo!"

*What about here?*

"AH!"

Data continued to tease her in this way; putting his hands anywhere and everywhere; showing his ownership of her; that her body was his to use in any way he saw fit; that there was no part of her that was off-limits to him; causing her to writhe against her bonds.

He could not deny the effects all this was having on him. At the moment, his cock was practically pleading with him to give it satisfaction especially after Nzinga's oral ministrations from earlier in the evening. But he wanted to draw this out to its conclusion. He wanted this to last. Still, his body ached for closer contact. He lowered himself onto her. Again their lips, mouths and tongues met while his cock brushed against her clit. She raised her hips in response and want and began shifting them purposefully. Data knew she was trying to position herself so he'd enter her finally and release them both.

He broke the kiss and scolded, "Princess! Shall I have to restrain your ankles as well?"

Startled at the idea of being further immobilized and helpless, Nzinga quickly stammered out her apologies, "No, Daddy! Please, not that! I'm sorry!"

"Then promise Daddy you will be a good girl."

"I promise!" she relaxed her hips with great effort. Data smiled indulgently at her and resumed his teasing attentions to her mouth and body.

It was the waiting, always the waiting that killed her. Being this passive, this much of an object meant that she had to wait for everything. That was always hard. As much as she'd love to hurry things along, she could not. If she did, Data would make good on his threat. All she could do was wait to see what he wanted, what he was going to do to her next.

Right now, it was maddening! His cock was **right there**! And she could do nothing about it. She couldn't touch it, massage it, give him any pleasure (though he was definitely taking pleasure in her helplessness). She responded as much she could to his ministrations. She tongued him for all it was worth. It was the only way she could show him what he was doing to her, the feeling of his hands roaming everywhere, taking possession of her, how badly she wanted him.

Data knew exactly how badly. He wanted her just as much. It was only due to his various subroutines that he was able to forbear. If he were a human male, he would have consummated this encounter already. Still, he was a benevolent patriarch. He would show his most precious prize some mercy. He grasped his cock and began to rub it against her clit, masturbating them both.

Nzinga's back arched and she moaned loudly into Data's mouth. Thank gods these quarters were soundproofed better. If they'd had been on the Enterprise D, everyone in the hallway would have known what was happening.

Pleased by this intense reaction and goaded by his own rising lust, he pulled his mouth from hers and positioned it near her right ear. Nzinga felt his breath. She should have never told him her ears were her most sensitive feature. She was especially aural. Sounds turned her on, especially the sounds of sex.

"Awwwww! My poor baby! How tense you are!"

"All y-your…f-fault!" Nzinga managed to muster as a reply and in some sort of defiance/retaliation as impotent as it was.

"Which is very fortunate for you. I would loathe the thought of another having this effect on my darling girl. I would be—irritated—to say the least if I had a rival. I do not have a rival, do I?"

"No, Daddy."

"Are you," he stroked her with his cock more vigorously, "quite sure?"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!! Yes! I'm sure!"

"There is no one else?"

"No one! Only you, Daddy!"

"That is good, my Princess!"

Nzinga again felt a finger gain passage into her slick entrance and she clenched around it in desperate response.

"Oooooohhhhh! My darling girl is so ready for her Daddy," Data noted as he began working it in and out of her, "You know," he added another finger and made her gasp, "when I am on the Bridge and think of you, I am thinking of this! Having you like this, body on fire for me. Your pussy so wet for me and only me. You have no idea what it is like for me with you here like this. I do suffer, Sweetheart."

She had resigned herself to the idea that this was all the stimulation she was going to get tonight, so she had better make the most of it. She began to work her hips in earnest, abandonning herself to the sensation of Data digitally stimulating her. Data watched her, so full of sex. She was all sex now. It emanated from every pore. He smelled it from her skin. Her pheremones reeked of it. It permeated the film of sweat gathering on her.

Her breath came in heaves, gulps and gasps. Her voice whined, groaned, cooed. His fingers were drenched with her need. He knew he could not put himself off any longer. He had tortured them both long enough.

"Oh, darling! How lovely you look right now!" Data said, his voice husky with lust, "Daddy is so proud to have such a lovely little girl like you all to himself!" He removed his fingers and shifted his position so he was over her again.

"Look at me, Dearest."

Nzinga did not realize that her eyes had been closed and snapped them open. Data was staring down at her with such an expression of desire and authority that she felt she could have come just from that.

"Do you want your Daddy?"

"Yes!"

"How badly?" A whimper was all that came out.

"You will have to speak up."

Nzinga did not know what to say at this point though wanting him had filled her entire mind for the past hours. Now she found mere words failing her. All she could do was plead, "Daddy, please!"

"Please what?" He wanted her to beg for it, to hear how desperate she was.

"Aurragghhh!" she moaned in frustration.

"Use your words," Data indulgently chided.

"Daddy, please! I want you! I want you now! Please Daddy! "

"How, my dearest one?"

"Please Daddy, inside me! I want you inside me! Oh, please, Daddy…please…please…Daddy! Make me your Princess, now! Oh Daddy, please!"

"That is my darling girl!"

Data entered her hot, tight, wet slit so primed and so needy for him for so long. He watched her reaction (he loved to watch her when he took her), all helpless desire. He was grateful for the sexual programming his father had given him or he might have popped his cork right then. As it was, he had to reroute various subroutines to make sure he'd be sustainable.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! My Princess is so tight!" He crooned as he began pumping Nzinga in earnest.

"More, please!" Nzinga cried, not caring how she sounded. Data was finally inside her, filling her. Added to that were the rhythmic clinking and clanking of the chains attached to the bed punctuating each thrust. She just wanted to hear more.

*Oh Gods this is perfect! So perfect!*

Data complied, pounding himself into her, "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Yes! So good…so…ooomph! Whose tits are these?" *Uhngh!* *Clink!*

"Yours, Daddy!" *Clikk**

"Whose ass is this?" *Ooooohhhh!* *Clank!*

"Yours! Yours Daddy!" *Clinka!*

"Whose pussy is this?" *ARGH* *Clankity!*

"Yours!" *clink*

"Whose?!" *Ooomph* *clink*

"Yours! It's yours!" *clank*

"And whose darling girl are you?" *Hmmnghph* *chink*

"Yours! Daddy, all yours!" *chunk*

"Are you my Princess?" *OOOO* *clakk*

"Yes!" *clikk*

"Say it!" *Augh* *clink*

"I'm your Princess!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm all yours! Nobody's but yours! Oh, FUCK ME, DADDY!"

"As you wish, my most precious one!" Data gasped, and began jackhammering Nzinga with abandon, "You are…so good! So…good to…your…Daddy! Daddy loves…to fuck…his…darling…girl!"

Nzinga thrashed about, feeling Data's huge cock pounding inside her, hearing how much he was enjoying her, feeling the pressure build and build, but she knew the rules. She could not come until Data gave his blessing.

"I am here, darling. I am here…fucking…my little girl…senseless. Oh! You.. .feel …so…GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!"

The sight of Nzinga underneath him writhing and bucking uncontrollably, face twisted in a craze of lust, all helpless, chained to the bedroom wall, hearing her continued pleas for him to fuck her, the feeling of her pussy sheathing him made the pleasure spikes in his neural net increase exponentially and with blinding frequency. He knew he would not be able to hold out much longer.

"Sweetheart…are you ready? Are you…ready to…come for…Daddy?"

"Oh yes…Daddy! Please!"

"Do you want…to come…for Daddy?

"YES! Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase…DADDY! YES!!!"

"Come for Daddy, Princess! Give it to me!"

Nzinga's body arched rigidly pulling taught the chains attached to her wrists as her orgasm exploded all over her. It shot through her limbs, out the top of her head, made lights dance behind her lids, made her ears crackle and pop. She cried out until she had no more breath within her and then only hoarse, gasps elicited from her ragged throat.

"Yeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss!!!!"

Data followed on her heels as he felt her pussy clench with a vice grip around him as he made one final lunge deep inside her. He uttered a cry as his systems overloaded during the orgasmic cascade. Error messages appeared and attempts at rerouting subroutines were performed. He felt Nzinga go limp as he felt himself shutting down.

Data's systems self-corrected and rebooted themselves back online. His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright in a sitting position. He was naked and on a bed. There was someone next to him. Who? Reset memory.

*Oh shit!*

He checked Nzinga's heart and respiration. There was a strong, regular heartbeat and she was breathing fine! He checked his internal chronometer. He was offline for only 6.86 seconds. He raced to find the key to unlock an unconscious Nzinga from her bonds. When he had done that, he did the standard check for any injuries or bruises. The only ones he found were the reddish rings around the front of her wrists when she had jerked the chains during her orgasm. Hopefully, they would not bruise. He sat her up on his lap, cradling her limp form.

"Zee?" He felt her stir a little, "Come, sweetheart. I need you to wake up now."

Nzinga's eyes slowly blinked opened to the sight of her sitting naked on the lap of a very pale man, equally as naked, held in his embrace. And her wrists were sore. As her head cleared she remembered how she arrived at her current state and smiled.

When Data saw she had revived he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Relaxed. Extremely relaxed." That was an understatement. She felt nearly boneless.

Data was relieved that there seemed to be no real damage, but, "I will replicate a medikit and tend to your wrists immediately." Nzinga put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"No, no. That's fine. I'd like to, well, wear them for a while if that's okay," she explained as one hand rubbed and worried the sore spot on the opposite wrist. "But what you could do though," she proferred, "is replicate some strawberries with whipped cream with a nice bottle of trocken-beeren auslese, the REAL stuff, mind you, and two glasses and two spoons, and then come back here and partake with me. I seemed to have burned through all the calories of the dinner you made for me."

Data smiled. He sat her on the bed, pulled back the bedcovers and placed her gently between the sheets. Before he left to get their post-coital snack, he caressed her face, "I shall return momentarily."

"Thank you…Daddy."

"Anything for my Princess."


End file.
